Lost in Space
by Vampchick2010
Summary: Two girls get transported to Enterprise when it arrives in our time and somehow have to help the crew get back to their time. Will these two be able to go back to their ordinary lives ever again? Read to find out. :) T for now. Kirk/OC and McCoy/OC


**Hehe, Vamp-chan is back with yet another fanfiction. This time in the Star Trek fandom, the movies only of course. Oh and a few show references from the 1960's seasons of the original Star Trek. **

**Now, the only pairings in this one will be OC's based off me and a friend of mine getting with our favorite characters Kirk and Bones. Hmm, who to say the disclaimer first?**

**Kirk: Me!**

**Sure go ahead.**

**Kirk: Vamp-chan?**

**It is a Japanese thing. Just continue on.**

**Kirk: Vamp-chan does not own my ship, or anything Star Trek.**

**I only have a small red pin for my hat that has the insignia from the uniforms. **

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble on the Enterprise<strong>

"Captain, the Ion storm is getting worse," Spock states.

"Maneuver a way around it," Captain Kirk orders. "All hands to emergency stations."

"Scottie to bridge," Scottie's voice calls through the communications system.

"Bridge here, what is it Scottie?" Kirk asks.

"The crystals can't take much more, Captain," Scottie says just as the Ion storm hits.

"Put as much power as we have to avoid this storm!" Kirk orders Scottie.

"Aye, Captain," Scottie says.

Once they manage to break free of the storm they are met with a surprise. Earth is below them.

"Captain, what is going on? We were nowhere near earth," Sulu reports.

"I don't know. Bones, report," Kirk says calling Sick bay.

"No causalities, a few injured but nothing too serious, Jim," Dr. McCoy reports.

"Captain, you are needed in the Transporter room," someone from the transporter reports.

"On my way, Spock, come with me," Kirk says heading off.

In the transporter room there are two unconscious girls that no one knows. One of them has long, wavy flame red hair, and is pale. She is about 5'7". No one knows yet what color her eyes are. Her clothes are black jeans and a blood red t-shirt with a dragon graphic on it. Her black skater style sneakers are dangling from the edge of transporter. Next to her is her friend. This girl has short red hair with blue streaks and has a light tan. Her clothes are a dark blue tank-top and a black short-sleeve button up which is unbuttoned over a pair of camo cargo pants and combat boots.

"Who are they and how did they get on the ship?" Kirk demands to know.

"When the Ion storm hit we were knocked forward and when we looked up the transporter was active and these two appeared. They fell unconscious once they were on board," the man manning the station reports.

"They must have been beamed aboard once we entered this area using the coordinates last stored in the computer," Spock says.

"Bones to the transporter room," Kirk says into the intercom.

"On my way Jim," McCoy says.

Once he arrives he sees his next patients.

"Let me know when they wake up. They may know some answers to our situation," Kirk tells him heading back to the bridge with Spock.

McCoy gets security to help him bring the two girls to sick bay. The first to wake is the girl with the dragon t-shirt. The girl's gold eyes are taking in the sights around her as she looks around.

"Where am I and where is my friend?" she says suddenly panicking.

"Calm down, your friend is in the next bed," McCoy tells her and before he can call the captain the girl says something that stops him in his tracks.

"Bones?" the girl now says recognizing him.

"How do you know that name?" McCoy asks.

"Not telling. Now how is Ayden?" she asks in a worried tone.

McCoy heads off to alert the captain, "Jim come down to sick bay. One of them is awake and I think you are right that they may know something."

"On my way Bones," Jim says into the communications system. "Spock, man the bridge."

"Yes, Captain," Spock says as Kirk runs off to Sick Bay.

Once at sick bay McCoy takes Kirk to the one who is awake.

"Hello Captain Kirk," she greets politely while constantly looking over at her friend.

"How do you know our names?" Kirk demands.

"Why wouldn't I? We are obviously on the set of a Star Trek movie," she says as if she was merely playing a game before looking over at her friend for what seems to be the millionth time.

"What are you talking about and who are you?" Kirk asks.

"Oh, sorry how rude of me Captain. I am Zara. And you are obviously very good actors. You are pulling off your roles so well," Zara complements them.

The captain and the doctor look at her oddly.

"You aren't acting are you? Come on Ayden, wake up already," Zara says starting to realize that this could be the real thing and is more worried than before.

"Where do you come from?" Kirk asks. "And is Ayden, the girl over there?"

"I come from earth," she says. "And yes she is my friend."

"Earth? That can't be possible. What year is it?" Kirk asks Zara.

"2014," she says confused.

"Spock, this is the captain. What is the ship reading for a year?" Kirk asks into the communications system.

"Captain, the computer is reading that the year is 2014," Spock confirms.

"Very well," Kirk says ending the communication.

"See, why would I lie to you?" Zara says pouting.

"How do you know who we are?" Kirk asks.

"Easy, you guys are the characters from one of my favorite movie series and TV series. Well aside from all the anime I watch," Zara says shrugging. "I am telling the truth. I have no reason to lie to the Captain James T. Kirk. That means me and my friend are hurt if we are in sick bay. Will my friend be okay?"

Zara is still extremely concerned. She jumps out of bed only to fall from the rush of moving too quickly. Kirk however catches her before she can be hurt.

"Thanks," Zara says getting to her feet slowly this time. "Now Bones how is my friend?"

"I won't be the only one calling you Bones by the sounds," Kirk says laughing slightly.

"Should I not? I know his name is Dr. Lenard McCoy. He is the ship's doctor and one of your friends. Can I just call you Jim like Bones does?" Zara asks still worried about her friend and if she has offended anyone.

"Go ahead," Kirk says liking how impulsive this girl is.

"Thanks Jim. Oh Dr. McCoy can I call you Bones like Jim does?" Zara asks turning her attention to the doctor.

"I guess," he says.

"If you don't like it I will stop," Zara says afraid she offended him.

"Don't worry about it," McCoy says checking on her friend.

"So what happens to us now?" she asks waiting for Dr. McCoy to tell her how Ayden is.

"Well, since you are here and may have the answers we seek. You two will stay on board till further notice.

"Okay, that could be fun. Though I don't know how much we can help you," Zara tells him. "Now how is my friend, Bones?"

"She will be fine. She should wake up soon," Dr. McCoy tells her.

"That is good. How did we get here anyway?" Zara asks finally wondering about that.

"That is what we would like to know," Kirk says.

"Where are we?" Ayden asks finally coming to.

"We are on the Enterprise," Zara says barely able to contain her excitement now that her friend is awake.

"Come on Zara, there is no way-" Ayden says looking around as her eyes end on Bones. "Okay, we are on the Enterprise. How did we get here? I remember heading over to the mall with you then my mind goes blank."

"We don't know. I am glad you are okay," Zara says helping her friend up.

"Doctor, there are a few more injured crew members who just showed up," a nurse says.

"Okay, Nurse," Bones says as Ayden speaks up.

"I know some medical knowledge and would love to learn new knowledge," Ayden suggests.

"Don't worry about it for now. You two still need a full examination to make sure that nothing is wrong with you," Bones says making them sit down on their beds.

"Bones, for now keep them here. I will be in my quarters," Kirk orders.

"Sure, Jim," Bones says as Kirk leaves. "Now you two are staying here while I deal with those crewmen."

Zara and Ayden sit there for a few minutes before Dr. McCoy comes back from treating the minor injuries the crewmen had.

"Now you two sit still," Dr. McCoy says scanning them. "Both of you seem to be fine, just a little dizzy from your first time using the transporter."

"Thanks Bones. Now can we see more of the ship?" Zara asks curious.

"Not right now. Right now you two need to rest," Bones says writing some information down.

"She is gone," Ayden says once he looks up.

"Too much like Jim that one," Dr. McCoy says shaking his head while Ayden just shrugs used to her friend's rather odd behavior.

Ayden stays with Bones as Zara goes off to explore. She of course still stands out since she is still dressed in her jeans and t-shirt. She gets lost and ends up running into one of the crew along her way.

"You are one of the girls from earlier right?" the crewmen asks.

"Yeah, um, could you show me where the captain's quarters are? I am kind of lost and need to talk with him," Zara asks.

"One moment," the crewman says before going to the communications system. "Captain, one of the girls from the transporter wishes to talk with you. She is on the engineering deck."

"Bring her to my quarters," Kirk says ending the conversation.

"Follow me, Miss," the crewman says leading her there.

"Zara, no need for the Miss part," Zara tells him.

"Of course," the crewman says surprised.

After some time passes the crewman stands outside the captain's quarters and is telling Kirk, "Captain, I am here with the girl."

Kirk opens his door and ushers Zara in, "That is will be all crewmen. Now Zara what is it you need?"

"I would like a tour of the Enterprise if it is possible," Zara requests as soon as the door closes.

"Where is your friend?" Kirk asks.

"In Sick Bay helping Bones, she really is a fast learner," Zara states.

"Well, let's get that tour started," Kirk says going to show her around the ship.

When the tour ends almost an hour and a half later the captain takes her to get some food.

"Thanks, I didn't realize how hungry I was, Jim," Zara says digging in.

"Captain, may I speak with you?" Spock asks approaching the two.

"Sure Spock," Kirk says heading off with him. "Who is manning the Bridge?"

A good distance away Spock speaks, "I have Sulu manning the Bridge, Captain. That woman, there is something off about her."

"Seems like a normal girl to me. She is just a tad hyper at times," Kirk says shrugging.

"Captain, it is my observation that we should be careful around-," Spock says before he is cut off.

"Be careful around whom?" Zara asks approaching them. "You don't mean me do you?"

"No, of course not," Kirk says with a fake smile.

"You don't have to fake it. I know that Ayden and I are unknowns and you need to get back to your dimension somehow," Zara says slightly saddened by their attitude. "Just so you know me and Ayden are not threats. Now I am heading back to Sick Bay. Ayden might need some company by now."

Zara walks off leaving the captain and his first officer in an awkward silence.

"Don't worry Spock. Things will work out," Kirk says ending the silence. "I am going back to my quarters."

"Yes, Captain," Spock says heading back to the bridge.

That night Ayden and Zara sleep in the room the Captain had set up for them. Ayden had noticed her friend was down but Zara just fell asleep once they were in there. The following morning the two of them make it to the cafeteria area for some breakfast.

"Hey, Zara, what is bugging you?" Ayden asks as Zara picks at her food.

Today Zara is in a red female's uniform, but not please to wear a dress. Ayden is in a blue female's uniform not looking too happy, either, at wearing a dress basically.

"Hmm, oh just a little overwhelmed," Zara says smiling her typical smile.

"Okay," Ayden says deciding not to push it.

The two of them are called to the bridge not long after they have eaten.

"Yes, Jim?" Zara says when they enter the bridge.

"Hey, be respectful!" Ayden hisses in her ear.

"What? He said yesterday it was okay," Zara says forgetting to whisper.

Kirk looks at them confused, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, my friend was just reminding me to be respectful," Zara admits.

"She is right," Spock says.

"Not you too Spock! He said I can call him Jim. So what did you want us for?" Zara asks.

"Follow me," Kirk says. "Sulu, man the bridge. Spock please join us as well."

"Yes, Captain," Sulu says as the four of them leave.

Kirk leads them to a conference sized room. They sit down just as McCoy and a few other officers enter.

"Now, we are trying to figure out what lead to us being here," Kirk begins.

"Captain, it could have been the Ion storm," Scottie admits.

"That doesn't explain why these two women ended up aboard the ship," Bones says.

"Hey! We are here you know!" Zara says standing up.

"We are aware of your presence," Spock says.

"Zara, sit down," Ayden whispers.

Zara sits and the meeting continues.

"I was looking at the transporter, Captain. It seems that when the storm hit and we somehow got to this time the transporter had locked onto the first two people's signals it came across," Scottie says.

"So it could have been anyone who would have ended up here," Ayden reasons.

"It would appear so," Spock says.

"You two just happened to be at the exact coordinates in our computers," Scottie says apologetically.

"So what happens to us now?" Zara asks.

"According to the Federation Guidelines, you now know too much to go back," Spock says.

"Oh," Zara says not looking too surprised.

Ayden just sits there taking the information in.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. The first chapter I have been working on for a while now. Sorry it took so long. Now the adventure can truly begin. <strong>

**Kirk: Two new crew members. This could be fun.**

**Spock: ….**

**Never mind Spock. Please review.**


End file.
